wayward_gospelsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkness (Age of the Primordials)
The Darkness is the Primordial Being of Darkness. She is the third oldest sibling among the Primordials as she is the darkness the filled up the nothingness. Her polar opposite is God who was born from when Amara pulled back every darkness within herself, revealing the light that was obscured by her. She is also the older half-sister of the younger Horsemen, Famine, War, and Pestilence. She is the creator of Sheol, a Shard that carries her own fragment, along with her older brother and turn lover, Chaos. She is the main cause of disastrous events that unfold in the future, due to her actions, spite out of jealousy of her brother turning his attention away from her and being around more often with Goddess. She waged a war against her brother and his Archangels. She was eventually defeated and sealed away inside a prison from outside of creation. She is currently imprisoned within the Mark of Cain. Amara is responsible for Lucifer becoming corrupt, her Mark turning Cain into a Knight of Hell. History After Chaos and Order came into existence, the nothingness filled entirely with vast amount of darkness. The Darkness began to take a physical manifestation. doing so, extracted all of the darkness into herself, revealing that there was light obscured, bringing forth her younger brother, God. After her younger siblings came into existence, she coexisted with all of them peacefully until her younger brother God introduce the idea of creation, provoking her as to why they would need the company of lesser individuals. She began to exhibit hatred for her younger sister, Goddess, who became her brother's mate and from the sidelines, she watched as her brother drifted away from her company and spent more time with his wife. She and her brother would often have their quarrels, which then resulted in a massive fight that wiped out planets or galaxies, much to Creation's annoyance. Chaos and Destruction would always be the ones to put an end to their fight. After the fight was over, The Darkness would bitterly leave to remain alone. Years later, when her brother created the first worlds, The Darkness wiped it out, turning the world into the Empty that filled up the void of nothingness and two individuals that once inhabit the first world were saved. Eventually seeing how her brother was not going to give up on creating, she stayed away from her family and watched as they expanded. she was visited by the company of her oldest brother, Chaos, who understood her issue with creation as he to wondered why it was necessary. They then bonded and got along far better than their other siblings, much to the approval of Goddess. The Darkness was upset that Chaos created his first children, the Protogenos, but she got over it and Chaos suggested the idea of her giving creation a try. She was hesitant but since the request came from Chaos, she accepted. By tearing a limb off, both Chaos and The Darkness created the Shard, Sheol, their daughter. The Darkness help taught Sheol how to utilize her abilities. Once everything was set into motion and the Leviathans and Proto-Deities were made, she attacked her sister, Goddess when the Primordial Being of Light had her guard down, attacking with all her might from her back, weakening her. With her sister left for dead, The Darkness moved forward by corrupting and twisting the Leviathan's true visage and nature, turning them into ravenous beast, while the first gods being Norse Giants like Surtr, Ymir, or a monstrous god such as Apep were corrupted, cursed with becoming entities of evil and for every descendant of theirs will have the chance of inheriting their corruption, turning them into megalomaniac beings that believe they should be worshiped by mortal beings and be offered sacrifices. Chaos manage to save some of his children and punched his sister. He was left irritated by forgave her immediately, but he failed to notice that the many that were cursed were already corrupted. The Darkness went off to face off against her brother, but not before asking Chaos to take care and hide Sheol from their siblings, also prepare events that would lead to her imprisonment and setting her free. Chaos accepted and then the two shared a kiss before The Darkness took off. The Darkness fought her brother and his four Archangels. She was eventually defeated as she predicted and bound to a prison from outside of creation, where a Mark that would act as a seal to her prison be placed on the Archangel Heylel. She attempted to escape by focusing on the prison's weak point and manage to destroy a portion, but it immediately closed up. she was drained of all her full power, due to the prison's effects. While she laid imprison, she discovered that she can influence whoever bears the Mark to her prison and so, bit by bit, she corrupted her nephew to the point where he became known as Lucifer and caused him to fall. She also learnt that she still had her connection with Sheol intact, so she can see or hear whatever Sheol thinks and sees, this lets her formulate a plan on escaping and giving Sheol orders of setting up the distortion of creation by creating five powerful individuals and a entity made from Leviathan goo and a deity's remains to create monsters to wreck havoc on humanity. Biography In the present time, The Darkness is still imprison in the Mark. Personality Amara is shown to be bitter, arrogant, and impatient. Best described by God and a few other of her siblings. She views creation meaningless as she came to the conclusion that her siblings have no need for weak individuals as their family or company. She despised her brother's stubbornness of not giving up the idea of creation. During when she was younger, when her brother presented the first soul and first thing he created, she responded with consuming the soul in order to get rid of what was seen as a wedge. Amara doesn't have qualms with how she destroys as she did not care for the first worlds she annihilated or the beings it inhabited. During her return, she did not care about leaving humans soulless as they were a means to satisfy her hunger and increase her full might to what it originally was, prior to her imprisonment. Despite her arrogance and sometimes to short-sighted to see the bigger picture, she is an excellent strategist as she predicted the outcome of her was against God and his Archangels would result in her loss, so she asked of Chaos to work on formulating from the sidelines in releasing her from her prison, along with Sheol. She had Sheol create the Eldritch Horrors to distort reality and existence, while Eve was to create monsters into order to wreck havoc and hopefully spark an interest in Purgatory so the corrupted Leviathans would be set loose to feed off of mortals. She may have loved her siblings, however she relationship with Goddess has strained to the point where she had no regret in almost killing her sister after sneak attacking with all her might and leaving the Primordial Being of Life for dead. Her relationship with Chaos grew into something else when they two had similar views on how they perceive creation. She was bitter that he created the Protogenos, but she soon forgot about it and when Chaos suggested the two create something out of themselves, she willingly accepted, showing she is incline to do whatever with Chaos as she is more fond of him than her other siblings. When she left to wage a war with her brother, she expressed her feelings for him by sharing their first kiss, making the two lovers. Amara is shown to be a hypocrite as she cared for Sheol, a being she created of the idea of creation, something she was against. She raised Sheol by teaching her daughter how to control her abilities. Powers and Abilities The Darkness holds an astronomical level of power to warp existence to his liking. Her siblings are the only among beings that are her equal. She is superior to all those below the Primordial Beings. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: The Darkness is immensely powerful, on par with her siblings. Using her full power, she was strong enough to create a fractured hole inside her prison, but was unable to escape in time and was left drained due to the prison's effects. She was able to contend with her brother and his Archangels for many years when eventually she was defeated. ** Creation: The Darkness many not love the idea of creating, she was willingly to make something with Chaos by taking a limb and merging it with Chaos's own arm by forming Sheol. After being freed, Amara work on a project where she forged the Mark of Cain into a physical entity to act as her instrument of evil and destruction. ** Corrupting Effect: The Darkness twisted the Leviathan's nature, turning them into ravenous monsters that wish to consume the physical universe. When Lucifer beared her Mark, the seal to her prison, she was able to influence him, causing Lucifer to slowly become jealous of humanity and turn that jealousy into hatred and anger. Her daughter, Sheol has this ability by aggravating Lucifer's corruption near her presence. Anyone who bears the Mark of Cain will be corrupted by her influence as seen with Cain, who turned into the World's First Murderer. ** Destruction: The Darkness had destroyed many times the list of things her brother created and planets Creation built. If not prevented, Amara can annihilate all of existence clean, leaving nothing behind. ** Nigh-Omniscience: The Darkness was sealed in her prison for many billions of years. After returning into the present time, she is still learning, however, she is aware of many things about the physical universe due to her connection with Sheol and granted that God, Goddess, and Creation help built a form of mirror that lets Amara look into the lives of humanity to help rehabilitate her. She shares a connection with whoever bears her Mark. * Immortality: The Darkness happens to be the third Primordial Being to manifest into existence out of the nine of her siblings. She is far older than temporal and spatial itself. * Molecular Combustion: From a wave of her hand, she can reduce any lesser individuals into dust. * Nigh-Invulnerability: The Darkness as amazing resilience and durability to withstand many barrels of attacks at once and continue to progress. She took on the combined smite of Heaven, a blow from a Seraphim, left unfazed, and a blast from the Hand of God unharmed. The only beings to harm her are her siblings, beings of light nature, Archangel Level Entities or above, and Primordial Weapons. * Reality Warping: Amara is able to share a conversation with Death, even while she smoke form was expanding all around them. This shows she has tremendous control over the physical universe. She showed off many other feats such as converting water from a fountain into blood or create matter out of nothing. * Power Negation: Being a Primordial Being, Amara can negate the powers of any individual except her siblings. She can render an Archangel powerless. * Primordial Energy Blast: Be focusing all of her might, Amara can generate a powerful shockwave of dark clouds into a blast that breached Heaven. Her blast was powerful that it can be sensed throughout the world. * Primordial Smiting: Amara can smite any supernatural entity with a wave of her hand, killing them in a similar fashion as an angel blade would. * Soul/Grace Consumption: After her release, in order to regain her full might, Amara required the consumption of souls as they would help speed her growth. She can consume the demonic essence, grace of an angel, or spirits as well. When she consumes them, they are in fact still alive inside of her, suffering a never ending agony worse than Hell. This process allows her to gain the memories of the individuals she consumed. This power is not absolute as she cannot consume the grace of Archangels or souls of beings like an Arch-Nephilim and Demiurge. * Super Strength: Amara possesses vast super strength that is able to overwhelm any entity, even Archangel Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: The Darkness is able to mask her presence after going into hiding. She can conceal her true nature from anything that is not her siblings. * Telekinesis: Her telekinetic powers are powerful enough to hold an Archangel in place, preventing them from moving or throw away one of her siblings. * Teleportation/Apporting: Amara can travel anywhere in existence without limit, even into a certain are covered with heavy wards. She can transport any number of individuals to another location with ease. * Umbrakinesis: As The Darkness, she is the living embodiment of true darkness, meaning she controls all forces of darkness in existence. Amara can conjure black clouds of tendrils as an offense attack to harm her siblings. * Weather Manipulation: As she arrived to Earth, prior to her release, she caused powerful winds. She generated deadly storms that can reduce human beings into charred skeletons. After firing her Primordial Blast, Amara's attack left an aftereffect by causing storm clouds to form all over Earth with lighting flashing throughout them violently. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Mark of Cain: This seal was invented by God to imprison her for eternity. Amara is left powerless within her prison, unable to escape. Only if the mark is broken can she then escape. Beings * Her Siblings: The Darkness's siblings are among the only beings able to harm and contend on a equal footing between her. ** God: God is her polar opposite, the light of all existence. God can severely harm his sister, however this works in back ways as Amara can harm God with her dark-based attack due of the darkness being God's polar opposite nature. * Beings of Light: Beings who hold the nature of light or use attacks based on light can cause The Darkness severe damage. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on par with Archangels are able to harm The Darkness to a slight degree, but on their own, they cannot do much to defeat her unless they have the assistance of another Primordial Being. Weapons * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can potentially destroy Amara's physical form for a short time. * Destruction's Gauntlets: Destruction's personal weapon can potentially destroy Amara's physical form for a short time. * Goddess's Staff: Goddess's personal weapon can potentially destroy Amara's physical form for a short time. * Order's Gavel: Order's personal weapon can potentially destroy Amara's physical form for a short time. Gallery The Darkness rising.gif|The Darkness (True Visage) returns Facts and Trivia TBA Category:Age of the Primordials Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Main Villains Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Recurring Characters Category:Big Bad Category:Wayward Gospels Series